El Demonio que quería ser Angel
by Jos D
Summary: Tres digimons aparecen, quieren matar a Beelzemon pero porqué. Pero él no quiere entretenerse con eso debido a que tiene un asunto pendiente con Juri. Terminado
1. La llegada

Este es solamete otro fic de Digimon Tamers pero es una secuela de "Porque le debo también a ellas". Espero que alguien responda a alguna de las preguntas que siempre tengo, referente a Digimon 03  
  
__________________________  
  
EL DEMONIO QUE QUERÍA SER ANGEL  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Habían pasado una semana desde que Juri supuestamente perdió su digivice y ella aun sigue triste por no encontrarlo. Impmon durante varios días, estaba tratando de localizar a Whitephantomon ya que posiblemente lo ayude en su búsqueda por le digivice perdido.  
  
Era otro sabado matutino, pero no como cualquier otro sábado. En las instalaciones del Hypnos, Yamaki vio en las pantallas que tres digimons estan por emerger.  
  
"Señor Yamaki los salvajes estan a punto de emerger" dijo Talley  
  
"¿En donde?" preguntó Yamaki  
  
"En el parque Shuta" dijo Riley  
  
{En el parque}  
  
En el lugar donde antes vivía Guilmon, una figura mecánica apareció y salio a la luz. Era un SteelAndromon, parecido a un Andromón solo que el metal es de color gris oscuro.  
  
"Donde estarán mis demás compañeros?" se preguntaba  
  
Luego en otro lugar del parque por donde hay fuente, que es donde había emergido un arca anteriormente. Un digimon emergió, provocando el susto de unos y la curiosidad de otros, salió otra criatura mecánica, era un CiberDatamon, este digimon era tan alto como un Andromón, tenía una armadura futurista, sus extremidades eran delgadas y su cabeza era casi parecida a un Datamon, excepto que se ve muy avanzado, esta criatura se fue volando con unos cohetes que tenía en su espalda. En otro lugar en una fuente (donde antes apareció Leomon) emergió por medio de un torbellino de agua un digimon de apariencia maligna, era Malomyotismon, (su tamaño es mucho, pero mucho menor que en Digimon 2) era del mismo tamaño como los dos digimon anteriores, el se fue volando y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los otros dos.  
  
Los tres digimon reunidos estaban discutiendo.  
  
"Bien ya que estamos reunidos, es hora de buscar a ese malvado" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Espéren un momento" dijo la voz de un digimon que acaba de emerger  
  
"Ah eres tú Blackphantomon, que sucede?" preguntó CiberDatamon  
  
"Primero dejame localizarlo para enviarlo hacia ustedes, pero antes alejen a los humanos de este parque, para que ningún inocente resulte lastimado" contestó el sombrío digimon  
  
"Bien lo haremos" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Ese malvado tendrá su merecido" dijo CiberAndromón  
  
"Espero que no te tardes" dijo SteelAndromon  
  
Pasaron los minutos y el digimon sombrío localizó a impmon.  
  
"¿Quien eres tú?, te pareces a alguien que andaba buscando pero de seguro tu no eres" dijo impmon  
  
"Estoy aquí porque hay tres digimon que quieren pelear contigo y te estan esperando en el parque"  
  
"Asi que tres quieren una pelea conmigo eh. Bueno pero espero que sea una pelea rapida ya que tengo otros asuntos importantes que hacer" dijo impmon  
  
{Mientras tanto en diferentes partes}  
  
En la casa de Rika, Renamon sintió la presencia de los digimons que emergieron. Ciberdramon tambien sintió las presencias. Cerca del parque Henry quie llevaba a Terriermon en la mochila (como un castigo), se percató que varias personas salieron asustadas, algunas más que otras. El entró al parque y luego su digivice comenzó a sonar y Terriermon salió de la mochila; después se percaptó que unos digimon peleaban. Henry los analizó, pero luego ellos desaparecieron.   
  
"Pero si eran Malomyotismon, en etapa mega"  
  
"¿Quien era el otro digimon Henry?" preguntó terriermon  
  
"Aquí dice que es un Ciberdatamon, debríamos decirle esto a los muchachos"  
  
Takato recibió una llamada de Yamaki hablando sobre la aparición de los digimons en el parque. En la casa de Juri, ella vio las noticias que unas criaturas que se creen que son digimons aparecieron en el parque, ella tenía ganas de ir pero solamente a observar y esto lo entristecía. Calumon al ver esto, él trató de animarla:  
  
"Calu, no estes triste Juri, se que quieres ir calu, pero no dejes que esa tristeza, te impida apoyar a tus amigos calú" dijo Calumon  
  
Al escuchar esto Juri, ella se animó a ir al parque a observar lo que pasaba o lo que pasará.  
  
{De vuelta en el parque}  
  
"Ya terminaron ustedes con su entrenamiento" preguntó SteelAndromón  
  
"Sí yo ya me siento listo"  
  
"Pero viste las caras de esas personas cuando nos vieron, parecía que tu les dabas más miedo" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Ja Ja Ja, mira quien habla pedazo de hojalata" dijo Malomiotysmon  
  
"Calmense los dos, mi radar indica que alguien se acerca" dijo SteelAndromón  
  
Una oscura figura apareció bajando del cielo, era Beelzemon en su modo explosivo.  
  
"No recuerdo haberlo visto con esa apariencia" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Espero que sea él" dijo Malomyotismon mostrando desprecio hacia el digimon que llegó.  
  
"Escuché que ustedes tres quieren pelear pero porqué?"  
  
"Porque eres alguien que no merece vivir" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"No dejaremos que vuelvas hacer cosas terribles como los has hecho en el pasado" dijo Ciberandromon  
  
"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Beelzemon  
  
"Acaso no te acuerdas de tu propio pasado?" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Muchaschos parece ser que varios digimon se acercan" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
______________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado y dejenme sus reviews con todo y email. Aquí les va el mío:  
  
jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
En el siguiente capítulo habrá un uro combate y la explicació de porqué quieren matar a Beelzemon  
  
Aquí van las preguntas:  
  
Es verdad que Juri le pidio a Beelzemon que la ayudara, mientras ella estaba encerrada en la esfera?  
  
¿Acaso Beelzemon tenía tendencias suicidas y por eso se dejo vencer por Chrysalimons? ¿O porque se dejo vencer por un grupo de Chrysalimons?  
  
¿Porque Juri no quería ver muerto a Beelzemon en manos de Gallantmon?  
  
¿Porqué Juri dijo que se sentiría triste, incluso por la muerte de Beelzemon, si fue él quien mató a Leomon? (ya se que con eso, de matar al malvado, no se va a revivir a Leomon, pero debe haber otra razón)  
  
¿Que es lo que pensaba Beelzemon después de que no pudo salvar a Juri, en la escena donde ella esperaba ser salvada por Leomon? 


	2. Los combates

Yo espero que esta vez me dejen reviews este fic esta decicado a todos aquellos que aun les gusta digimon y que tiene la esperanza de que haya otra temporada de Digimon. Aunque de seguro tardarán años en hacerlo.  
  
________________________________________  
  
EL DEMONIO QUE QUERÍA SER ANGEL  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"A que distancia estan?" preguntó Malomyotismon  
  
"Dos de ellos aun estan lejos pero tal vez lleguen en diez minutos pero el otro esta muy cerca, esperen detecto a Blackphantomon cerca de él espero que lo entretenga"  
  
{Cerca del lugar}  
  
Henry acompañado con Rapidmon, estaba analizando al digimon  
  
"Blackphantomon en etapa mega, su especialidad son las "Cuchilladas Negras" e "ilussiones Oscuras"  
  
"Les prohibo que se acerquen, porque una batalla está por comenzar"  
  
"Batalla?" pregunto Rapidmon  
  
"Te refieres a los digimons que estaban peleando?" preguntó Henry  
  
"Eso fue solamente un entrenamiento para esos dos, ya que la verdadera batalla esta por comenzar" respondió el, digimon fantasma  
  
"Quienes pelearan?" preguntó Rapidmon  
  
"Tres compañeros pelearan contra alguien que creo que ustedes conocen"  
  
"Quien?" preguntó Henry  
  
"Beelzemon"  
  
{En el campo de batalla}  
  
Beelzemon en su Modo Explosivo, esquivaba las esferas negras disparadas por Malomyotismon y tambien los proyectiles de SteelAndromon, mientras que Ciberdatamon lo estaba analizando.  
  
"Parece ser que con esos dos sera suficiente para derrotarlo, aunque Steelandromon este en etapa Ultra" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Aun no entiendo a que te refieres con recordar mi propio pasado, si a ustedes no los conozco" dijo Beelzemon, mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Malomyotismon.  
  
"No pero si te conocemos a ti y sabemos las atrocidades que le hiciste a esa niña llamada Juri" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Que pero como lo saben?" preguntó Beelzemon  
  
"Los digignomos nos enseñaron algo que sucedio de lo que pudo haber despertado al Dripa" dijo SteelAndromon, mientras que los dos dejaron de pelear  
  
"Veras la digievolución de aquel que llaman Guilmon, creemos que fue la causa de lo que despertó mas al Dripa, provocando que saliera de su escondite" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Pero además hemos visto lo que pasó antes de la digievolución, es decir lo que provocó aquella digievolución peligrosa y fue tu culpa lo que lo provocó"  
  
"Porque tu mataste al digimon de esa niña llamada Juri" dijo Steelandromon, quien dejó petrificado a Beelzemon.  
  
"Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"Los digignomos nos enseñaron algunos eventos que ocurrieron, enseñandonos que no debemos de digievolucionar con el corazón lleno de odio y parte de tu ejemplo, nos enseño qué no debemos matar a los digimons de los tamers, porque tendría consecuencias desastrosas" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"No fue mi intencion" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"Si claro entonces porque te veías tan feliz el haberlo matado" dijo Steelandromón  
  
"No fue por eso, fue porque el requisito de digivolucionar, era eliminar los tamers y los digimons" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"Pero no tenías porqué aceptarlo, pudiste haber regresado con tus humanos?" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"En una grabación hemos visto que te engañabas a ti mismo, con la ilusión del perro deva, se puede observar con facilidad que si querías a esos humanos y aun así aceptaste, sabiendo que podrías digivolucionar con la ayuda de dos simples humanos" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
Beelzemon se sentía inseguro, desilucionado e impactado, era verdad porque se eñgañaba así mismo, de que antes no quería a los humanos. El ya no tenía ganas de pelear ahora, y dejaba que los dos digimons lo golpeara, mientras que otro solo se quedó a observar.  
  
'Esto es interesante su nivel de pelea bajó drásticamente' se decía mentalmente Ciberdatamon, quien estaba analizando al digimon demonio.  
  
"Ya es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientes, pudiste haber regresado con tus humanos, que lamentable es que no tuviste el valor de convertirte en el digimon de un tamer" decía Steelandromon  
  
"No es cierto yo tengo dos tamers" dijo un muy desanimado Beelzemon y en voz baja.  
  
"Es pura mentira tuya" grito Steelandromon  
  
"Oigan creo que bajo la guardia parece que no va pelear más" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"En ese caso o destruiremos para que no provoque más caos" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"No dejaremos que lo hagas" dijo Rapidmon  
  
De los arboles salieron Blackphantomon y Rapidmon, este disparaba misiles, pero el otro digimon los destruía con su hoz, sin causar explosión solo desintegrandolos. Mientras dos digimons bajaron del cielo, Justimon y Sakuyamon. Luego los ocho digimons estaban en diferentes posiciones, todos listos para atacar, excepto Beelzemon.  
  
"Beelzemon estas bien?" preguntó Sakuyamon  
  
"Que le pasa porque se ve desanimado?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Porque ustedes se preocupan de este insignificante digimon?" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Porque quieren matarlo?" preguntó Henry quien después llegó  
  
"Porque gracias a él, en cierta manera, esparcio el caos en el digimundo, matando al digimon de la niña, quien despues alimentaba al Dripa con sus pensamientos tristes y angustiosos" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Pero como lo saben?" preguntó Rapidmon  
  
"Es algo que los digignomos nos enseñaron cuando eramos novatos" dijo Malomyotismon.  
  
"Pero acaso no les enseñaron que Beelzemon ya tiene tamers; si ustedes lo matan provocarán el mismo sufrimiento que tuvo Juri, pero en los tamers de Beelzemon" dijo Ryo  
  
"Eso es mentira" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Oye tu chiquillo y el otro digimon verde, que no ustedes se enfrentaron con Beelzemon, porque ahora lo defiendes, acaso le crees en su mentira de que tiene tamers" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Es verdad Beelzemon tiene tamers" dijo Henry  
  
"De seguro ese mentiroso los engañó, nosotros no creemos que alguien como él tenga tamers" dijo Steel andromon  
  
"No se si ustedes lo saben, pero nosotras tambien estuvimos cuando Beelzemon mató a Leomon" dijo Sakuyamon  
  
"Que tu eras a la niña y la digimon zorra, no puedo creer, que ustedes tambien, creyeran en las mentiras de ese digimon descraciado, caray nunca debiste haberte vuelto la amiga de ese malvado" dijo Ciberdatamon que podría ver Rika dentro de Renamon.  
  
"Aunque ustedes sean amigos o no de ese malagradecido, nuestro objetivo es él y no ustedes, asi que fuera de nuestro camino" dijo Malomyotismon lanzando una esfera negra de energía, pero Sakuyamon protegió a sus amigos con su campo de petalos.  
  
"Es mi turno" dijo Justimon dandole una patada a Malomyotismon, pero este le dio un gran golpe al digimon androide  
  
Justimon uso su espada laser para atacar al digimon de aparienncia maligna, pero este detuvo su brazo, y ambos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo; ambos parecían que tenían la misma fuerza o peleaban al mismo nivel.  
  
Luego Blackphantomon atacó a Sakuyamon con su hoz, pero Sakuyamon lo detuvo con su báculo, el digimon fantasma desapareció y apareció golpeando la cabeza de su oponente. Sakuyamon lo atacó con tres zorros de energía de diferentes colores, pero Blackphantomon los desintegró con su hoz y volvió a desaparecer.  
  
"Rika este digimon va atacarno de sorpresa"   
  
"Ya lo sé, Renamon detras de nosotras", dijo Rika, quien despues volteando junto con Sakuyamon, detuvo el ataque del digimon espectral. Sakuyamon hizo su ataque de petalos, pero Blackphantomon lo neutralizó con su ataque "ilusiones oscuras", esparciendo un gas oscuro.  
  
Rapidmon, atacaba ahora a Steelandromon, ambos atacaban con misiles, pero Rapidmon tenía la ventaja de volar. Ciberdatamon pensaba atacar, a Beelzemon pero se veía muy pensativo y desanimado.  
  
'Yo no merezco tener tamers, ellos tiene razón yo provoqué que el Dripa se desarrollara, por el daño emocional que le hice a Juri' se decía Beelzemon, quien no hace ningún movimiento.  
  
Takato junto con Guilmon estaban por llegar, pero luego, en el combate de Rapidmon y Steelandromón, este último disparó más misiles que Rapidmon, pero este los esquivaba, lo que provocó que uno de los misiles se desviaran y se dirigía a Takato.  
  
"Oh no ese misil, se dirigue al tamer de ese digimon rojo" gritó Ciberdtatamon, cuyas palabras hizo que reaccionara Beelzemon.  
  
"¿Que? el nivel de pelea de Beelzemon está aumentando" se decía Ciberdatamon  
  
Beelzemon se fue rapidamente hacia el misil desviado. Takato puedo ver el misil que se dirigía a él, Guilmon también y trataba de salvar a Takato. El misil explotó pero, Takato y Guilmon no estaban lastimados y vieron que una figura oscura los salvó.  
  
"Eres un tonto, porque llegaste sin estar en la etapa mega" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"Es que, no sabemos que tan fuerte son los digimons que llegaron" dijo Takato  
  
"La proxima cuidate mejor, pero si no lo haces Juri volverá a sufrir otra vez; y yo no dejaré que eso pase" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"Que que dijiste" dijo Takato sorprendido por lo que dijo Beelzemon.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Por favor denme reviews y tambien contesta las preguntas que hice anteriormente.  
  
Aqui les dejo mi email: jdcv110363 


	3. Sacrificio

Falta poco para que se acabe y les agradesco a todos auqellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic aunque no me hayan dado muchos reviews. Este fic se la dedico a Master Gambler y Ryokisama.  
  
________________________________________  
  
EL DEMONIO QUE QUERÍA SER ANGEL  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Juri estaba por llegar al lugar de la batalla junto con Calumon, sabiendo que podría tornarse peligroso.  
  
"Cuando lleguemos ayá que vas hacer?"  
  
"Hacer lo que esta a mi alcanze, apoyarlos y espero que mi apoyo sirva de algo" dijo Juri aun entristecida.  
  
"Calu no crees que no deberíamos estar allí algo malo nos podría ocurrir calú" dijo Calumon  
  
"Es un riesgo que debo tomar calumon"  
  
Los tamers de impmon también se dirgían a aquel lugar siendo guiados por Whitephantomon.  
  
"Tiene que darse prisa, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que una desgracia esta por ocurrir" dijo el digimon fantasma  
  
{De vuelta en el parque}  
  
Las peleas de los digimons fueron interrumpidos por Beelzemon. Mientras que Takato y Guilmon estaban observando por otra parte.  
  
"Porque dicen que acabaran conmigo para que no provoque mas caos?" preguntó Beelzemon a los demás  
  
"Es muy simple, tu eres un digimon que ha provocado desastre y caos, y creemos que eres alguien con el corazón lleno de maldad" dijo Blackphantomon  
  
"El corazon de un digimon maligno no merece tener un compañero humano" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Y por eso no creemos que alguien como tu, tenga algun humano compañero" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Pero yo ya no soy así, hace tiempo que he cambiado" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"No te creemos, no nos engañaras con esas mentiras" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Porque no mejor les traigo a mis tamers para comprobarlo?" dijo Beelzemon  
  
"Si así se comprobara que el ya tiene tamer" dijo Henry  
  
"Asi tal vez se convenzan en que el ya no es el mismo" dijo Rapidmon  
  
"Yo pienso que mejor eliminemos a este de una buena vez, antes de que nos engañe con algun truco" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Porque no mejor traigo a Juri para que ellos vean que Beelzemon ha sido perdonado por Juri, asi tal vez ellos dejen en paz a impmon" dijo Takato  
  
"¡Queee pero si son ustedes!" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Que acaso nos conocen?" preguntó Takato  
  
"Hemos visto sus hazañas" dijo Steeladromon  
  
"A que te refieres con que Beelzemon fue perdonado por la niña que tanto sufrió?" preguntó Blackphantomon  
  
"Es verdad Juri perdonó a Beelzemon, ya que el intentaba rescatar a Juri de Dripa" dijo Sakuyamon  
  
"De seguro Beelzemon llego muy lejos con sus mentiras" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Jamas nos convenceras ni tu, ni aquellos quienes has engañado" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
De nuevo un combate entre digimons, Steeladromon seguía combatiendo con Rapidmon (Henry estaba usando cartas para darle mas fortaleza a Rapidmon). Beelzemon peleaba contra Malomyotismon pero sin animos y sin ganas. Blackphantomon ahora peleaba con dos digimons, Sakuyamon y Justimon.  
  
"Que tenemos que hacer para convencerlos?" dijo Rika  
  
"Acaso no quieren entender que Beelzemon ya no es un digimon malo" dijo Ryo  
  
"Si ustedes matan a Beelzemon ustedes provocaran la misma tragedia que le hizo con Juri, ustedes mataran al digimon de dos tamers y provocaran una gran tristeza a ellos, a nosotros y también a Juri" dijo Sakuyamon  
  
'A Juri también?' se preguntaba mentalmente Blackphantomon  
  
"Porque no quieren entenderloooo" gritó Takato quien se fusiono con Guilmon  
  
"Si quieren matar a Beelzemon primero tendrás que pasarme" dijo Gallantmon  
  
Pasaron minutos y Ciberdatamon no hizo movimiento alguno.  
  
"Oye no vas a pelear?" preguntó Gallantmon  
  
"No creo que será necesario, tarde o temprano Beelzemon morirá, ya que su nivel de pelea ha bajado, no podrá vencer a Malomyotismon" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
'Alguien se acerca, espera son varios quienes se acercan en mayoría son humanos' decía Ciberdatamon mentalmente, al ver en su ojo izquierdo biónico.  
  
"Beelzemon tu puedes vencerlo" dijo Gallantmon al ver que Malomyotismon estaba golpeando a Beelzemon  
  
"No voy a dejar que me vencas ni que me destruyas" dijo Beelzemon sosteniendo uno de los brazos de su contrincante y luego el otro.  
  
"Porque? porque quieres seguir viviendo como un miserable?" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"No porque tengo tamers que me estan esperando y una mision que tengo que cumplir y voy a regresar aunque tenga que romper una promesa que me hice a mí mismo"   
  
"Ja otra vez con tus mentiras"  
  
"Es cierto, me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a matar a otro digimon" dijo Beelzemon cerrando los ojos  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Porque dices de que jamas volverás a matar a otro digimon, si ayer eliminaste a uno?" preguntó Whitephantomon  
  
"Es que estuve pensando que tal si ese digimon hubiera cambiado como yo y que tal si hubiera sido el digimon de algun tamer?" se preguntaba impmon  
  
"Por suerte no es el digimon de un tamer, aunque yo no esperaba a que lo mataras, despues de lo que le hice"  
  
"A que te refieres?" preguntó impmon  
  
"No conozco a ese digimon, pero yo lo ayude a digievolucionar, para que tu le dieras una lección, quería que tu cambiaras a ese digimon, para que se convirtiera en el digimon de algun humano o de que regresara al digmundo"  
  
[FIN DEL FLASHACK]  
  
"En que demonios estas pensando?" preguntó Malomyotismon  
  
"En que despues de esto, trataré de no volver a romper mi promesa, ya que si ustedes jamas los convencera la verdad, entonces tendré que matarlos para que me dejen en paz" dijo Beelzemon quien luego en su mente 'Esta será la primera y ultima vez en que rompo esta promesa'  
  
"Queee su nivel de pelea a aumentado" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
Beelzemon y Malomyotismon estaban peleando duramente y parecía que el primero estaba ganando, mientras que los demás digimons estaban obervando. Malomyotismon cayó hasta el suelo, Beelzemon iba aplicar una patada, pero el otro digimon demonio la esquivó y se dirigió hacia arriba, hasta el cielo.   
  
Malomyotismon flotaba en el aire mientras se le ocurrió un plan.  
  
"Qué ya te rendiste?" gritó Beelzemon con todas sus fuerzas  
  
"No solamente preparandote una sorpresa" dijo Malomyotismon quien estaba preparando una enorme esfera oscura.  
  
"No me vas a vencer con eso" dijo Beelzemon quien se dirigió rapidamente hacia Malomyotismon  
  
"Ya estan aquí" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Quienes?" preguntó Gallantmon  
  
"Solo unos curiosos" dijo Ciberdatamon, quien al ver a los que se dirigían aqui, se sorprendió mucho.  
  
"Que, nooo, ella no, ella no debe estar aquí, es muy peligroso para ella" dijo Ciberdatamon al ver a Juri  
  
Gallantmon y Takato tambien vieron a Juri quien ella se encontraba a una distancia, donde ellos apenas podían verla. Malomyotismon al terminar de hacer su esfera se la lanzó a Beelzemon, quien él instantaneamente la esquivó per Beelzemon al voltear se percaptó que Juri, iba convertise en el objetivo de la esfera oscura. Juri quedó petrificada al ver que la esfera oscura esta por ser alncanzada  
  
"NOOO LA NIÑA NOOOO" gritó Malomyotismon  
  
"Todos menos ella" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Juri corre, no te quedes parada" dijo Rika  
  
"Juri vete de aquí" dijo Henry  
  
'NO ELLA NO, ELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' decia mentalmente Beelzemon, quien se fue a gran velocidad para proteger a Juri.   
  
'Que significa esto el nivel de pelea aumento a escalas increibles, y con esa velocidad es capaz de llegar antes de que impacte con la niña' decía mentalmente Ciberdatamon muy sorprendido  
  
"JURIIIIIII" gritó Gallantmon quien se dirigió hacia Juri, con la esperanza de salvarla.  
  
{De pronto}  
  
Una gran explosión se produjo la cual todo estaba iluminado por la oscuridad por unos instantes. Cuando todo se aclaró Gallantmon pudo ver que Juri estaba a salvo, pero a que precio, Beelzemon se veía que se estaba desintegrando, lentamente.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
El siguiente va ser el último, pero podría hacerle mas capítulos o una continuación si me dieran mas reviews. 


	4. Beelzemon se va

Bueno aqui les va otro capítulo mas espero que sea de su agrado   
EL DEMONIO QUE QUERÍA SER ANGEL  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Juri no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Beelzemon se esta muriendo, los tamers de impmon llegaron, se dieron cuenta que su digimon esta por desaparecer  
  
Todo el lugar parecía ponerse gris y parcía que todo estaba pasando en camara lenta  
opening de digimon tamers con tonada triste  
  
"No impmon" dijo Ai  
  
"Esto no puede estar pasando" dijo Makoto  
  
"Impmon porque?"  
  
"Acaso no lo sabes yo solo quería regresarte el favor que me hiciste hace muco tiempo tiempo en el digimundo, además quería aprovehcar esto para ya no sentirme culpable, por el gran daño que te cause"  
  
"Pero lo que hiciste me esta causando daño, al verte así me estas haciendo sentirme triste"  
  
"Juri comprende, el dolor de mi conciencia no me dejaba enpaz, mi culpabilidad me estaba haciendo sufrir por lo que te hice, y ahora me siento mas tranquilo, porque al fin pude realizar algo que tanto anhelaba hacer, auque tenía que pagar con mi vida" dijo Beelzemon mientras que la mitad de él se deintegr  
  
"Impmon no te vayas" dijo Ai  
  
"Que haremos sin t" decía makoto  
  
"Ai Makoto, perdonenme por defraudarlos al prometerles que estaría con ustedes durante mucho tiempo" decía impmon mientras que su abdomen se desintegraba  
  
"Por favor queridos tamers no cuklpen a Juri por lo que me pasó, ya que si hubiera sido por ella, yo jamas hubiera regresado por ustedes" la desintegracion estaba cerca de su cuello  
  
"Y recuerden que siempre estare con ustedes, aunque no lo parezca, solo quiero que nunca se olviden de mi, los estare observandolos como su angel guardian " fueron las ultimas de Beelzemon  
  
Despues todo se aclaro  
opening de digimon tamers con la tonada mas triste  
  
"Impmon " Juri comenzó a estallar en lagrimas lo mismo hicieron Ai y Makoto  
  
"Impmon porque porque te fuiste" lloraban Ai  
  
"Pero que significa esto?" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"No se supone que las cosas debían pasar as" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Parece ser que es verdad que Beelzemon cambio y que el intentaba rescatar a Juri y de que había sido perdonadoy volviendose amigo de Juri"dijo Cyberdatamon  
  
"Ahora estan felices? No solo mataron al digimon de dos tamers, tambien a nuestro amigo y dejaron a Juri destrozada" decía Gallantmon al ver que los 3 digimons estaban paralizados  
  
"Impmon Juri" decía Takato al ver a Juri escuchando su llanto  
  
"Pero que hemos hecho" dijo Ciberdatamon  
  
"Cometimos un gran error" dijo Steelandromon  
  
"Entonces lo que decían era verdad" dijo Malomyotismon  
  
"Les insistieron en que Beelzemon no es del mismo de antes que había cambiado y que n verdad se había vuelto amigo de Juri y ahora mirenla" dijo Sakuyamon  
  
Los digimons se quedaron algo traumados por lo que habían hecho no hicieron mas que irse  
  
"Oigan adonde van" decía Megagargomon  
  
"Dejalos Terriermon, ellos ya no tiene nada que hacer aqui, se dieron cuenta del terrible error que hicieron" dijo Henry  
  
"Impmon nooo" lloraba Mako  
  
"Impmon porque te fuiste" lloraba Ai  
  
"Perdonenme yo no quería que por mi culpa, a Beelzemon le pasara" dijo Juri  
  
"Juri no tienes porque disculparte" dijo Takato  
  
"Impmon nos lo dijo" decía Makoto  
  
"Que si no hubiera sido por tí el jamas hubiera vuelto" dijo Ai  
  
"Te agradecemos lo que hiciste por Beelzemon" dijo Makoto  
  
"Y no hay de que perdonarte el lo quiso así aunque eso significara que no lo volvamos a ver" dijo Ai  
  
"En verdad el no se ha ido aun estan con ustedes en sus corazones" dijo Juri  
  
Los tres lloraban juntos por la perdida del digimon demonio, luego Blackphantomon aparece  
  
"Perdona pero creo que esto te pertenece"  
  
"Mi digivice" decía juri  
  
Contonuara   
  
El ultimo capítulo definitivamente sera el ultimo 


	5. Capítulo final

Aqui les va el capítulo final

EL DEMONIO QUE QUERÍA SER ANGEL

Capítulo final

"Porque, porque me lo quitaste y quien eres tú?" preguntaba

"Me llamo Blackphantomon tenía muchas dudas acerca de la relacion de tamer y digimon despues de que uno de los se fuera de este mundo, y tambien tenía dudas de que tu lo hayas perdonado, pero como casi todas mis dudas se aclararon no necesito investigar mas, nos veremos de nuevo" luego el digimon fantasma desapareció

Juri no hizo mas que llorar un poco mas y ahora que tenía su digivice, no sabe si reaccionar feliz o triste debido a que tiene pocas esperanzas de ver a leomon en sus sueños. Takato se acercaba para consolarla, Juri dejaba que el la abrazara, ella estaba derramando menos lagrimas y trataba de superar la perdida del demonio

"Juri le prometimos a Beelzemon que no nos enojaríamos y ni te culparemos por lo que hizo" decía Ai

"Y así lo haremos" dijo Makoto

"Gracias por tratr de hacerme sentirme mejor" Juri se marchó

Al día siguente

Juri en su cuarto, despertó con unas lagrimas mas.

"Lo sabía impmon pudo haber sido la conexion para que pudiera ver a leomon en mis sueño, y ahora que no esta solo con mi fe podría verlo, pero eso para mi no es suficiente, cuando vi a Leomon por primera vez en mis sueños me sentía feliz de charlar con él"

"Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo" decía Whitephantomon

"Y quien eres tú te pareces al digimon que vi ayer"

"Me llamo Whitephantomion y veo que conoces a mi hermano"

"Tu hermano?"

"Si y vine aqui para sanar las heridas de tu corazón y de tu alma"

"Como?" preguntaba Juri

"Solo quiero que me sigas, si quieres"

Juri salio de la casa y siguió a Whitephantomon, el estaba volando y se detenía en los mosmentos oportunos para que Juri no tuviera algun accidente. Juri seguía al digimon fantasma a varias partes hasta que llegaron al parque, en donde falleció Beelzemon

"Porque me trajiste hasta aqui, este lugar me hace sentir triste"

"Ya lo veras, bien muchachos ya es hora" dijo Whitephantomon

De pronto Blackphantomon y los otros 3 digimons que atacaron a Beelzemon aparecieron.

"Ustedes que hacen ellos aqui, acaso esta es una pesada broma tuya" decía Juri sintiendose mas triste

"Estamos aqui porque queremos hacer algo por tí Juri" dijo Blackphantomon

"Algo por mí?"

"Si queremos disculparnos por la atrocidad que hicimos y por no habernos dado cuenta de la verdad, de que el si fue tu amigo" dijo Silverandromon

"Y también por la negacion, ya que negabamos a aceptar que Beelzemon en verdad arriesgo su vida para tratar de salvarte por primera vez" dijo Ciberdatamon

"Y para que veas que hablamos en serio nosotros nos arriesgaremos a que vuelva a la vida tu amigo"

"Pero como Beelzemon fue desintegrado y sus datos estan esparcidos..."

"No estan esparcidos yo los recolectaba" decía Whitephantomon quien sacaba una esfera en donde contenía los datos

"Pero como es posible?"

"Mientras Beelzemon se desintegraba y se moría, yo recolectaba los datos de él ya que lo necesitare para regresarlo a la vida, ya que si tan siquiera dejo escapar un dato, reviviro ya no sería posible"

"Pero yo no te vi cuando estabas haciendo eso" decía juri

"Es porque podía hacerme invisible"

"Es verdad? es verdad que puedes traer a Beelzemon de vuelta?" decía Juri llorando de felicidad

"Regresar a un digimon a la vida es uno de los poderes especiales que comparto con mi hermano, ya que yo y mi hermano fuimos creados por la combinacion de los poderes de las 4 bestias sagradas del Digimundo"

"Solo tenemos esa capacidad si trabajamos los dos, pero hay un riesgo" dijo Blackphantomon

"Cual es el riesgo?" decía juri

"Dar parte de nuestra energía y poder, ya que hasta ahora nuestra tecnica funciono bien con los digimons de los primeros niveles"

"Y este ser es de 2nda etapa Mega, y no es nada sencillo revivirlo"

"Podríamos arriesgar no solo nuestros poderes sino nuestras propias vidas"

"Y nosotros nos ofrecimos para que usen nuestros energías y vitalidad para que el riesgo sea menor y que su metodo funcione y" dijo Silverdatamon

"No se si hay dicho que dice así de la vida se saca la vida, o no era así bueno esta mas o menos lo que tratamos de hacer" dijo Ciberdatamon 'eso espero' (para ser tan inteligwente no es nada listo)

"Hagan lo que pueda para traerlo de vuelta" dijo Juri

De pronto vinieron varios digignomos

"Pero que hacen ellos aquí?" se pregunto Blackphantomon

"Ellos estan aqui para ayudarnos" dijo Whitephantomon

"Bien comencemos" dijo BlackPhantomon

Whitephantomon hizo flotar la esfera que contenía los datos de Beelzemon, los digimons quienes ayudaban le daban de su poder y de su vitalidad, ellos podían sentir como les drenaba la energía, los digignomos se movían como cuando hicieron digievolucionar a todos a los digimons, solo queesta vez estarn estructurando la informacion de Beelzemon juntandola con las energías de los digimons y de los que estan usando su metodo

"Veo que lo digignomos si estan sirviendo de ayuda pero espero que sea suficiente" dijo Whitephantom

Juri se secaba las lagrimas mientras veía como parte de Beelzemon se estaba materializando y la esfera crecía cuando estaban tratando de regresar a Beelzemon, pero luego se detuvieron.

"No es sufciente hermano no tenemos otra opcion que darnos de nuestra propia vitalidad"

"Estoy de acuerdo hagamoslo juntos"

Una aura oscura estaba cubriedno a Blackphantomon mientras una aur blanca cubría al Whitephantomon, ambos comezaron a brillar al igual como los digignomos, pero los digimons que estabana ayudando sentía como se quedaban sin energías, de pronto hubo un gran destello de luz, cubriendolo todo.

Despues de la iluminación Juri pudo ver los dos digimons se habían transformado en otra manera.

"Vaya creo que este metodo nos rebajo a la etapa adulta, ahora soy Silverwizardmon"

"Y yo darksorcerermon, veo que ellos necesitaran un descanso" decía mientras observaba lo cansado y agotados en que se encontraban los 3 digimons

Juri al ver el resultado, sus ojos quedaron atonitos(con lagrimas), ella observa que Beelzemon estaba en el suelo, vivo, podía ver y escuchar como respiraba, ella lloró de alegría a ver a Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon" grito Juri

Mientras que el digimon demonio despertó confundido como si no supiera nada de lo que esta pasando o de quien es. El volteo al ver que Juri se aproximaba

"Beelzemon estas vivo"

"Beelzemon quien es Beelzemon" decía el digimon demonio

Juri al escuchar eso se le queda mirando estaba algo asustado por no reconocerla.

"Oh no tienes amnesia"

"Que es eso y quien eres" decía Beelzemon quien tuvo la sensacion de conocerla

"Parece ser que perdio la memoria" decía BlackSorcerermon

"Pero posiblemente la recupere, tal vez solo necesita que le recuerden ciertas cosas del pasado" decía Silverwizardmon

"Oigan no quienes sean pero si alguien sabe quien soy diganmelo"

"Yo te ayudare a recordar" dijo Juri

"No necesito la ayuda de una niña asi que alejate o largate"

Al escuchar eso Juri se sintio adolorida , Beelzemon al verla con esa tristeza recordó algunas cosas de su pasado de su mas grande error y de las veces en que intentaba salvarla. El se acercó

"Perdon no quise decir eso es que estaba confundido no se quien soy o de donde vengo"

"En eso te puedo ayudar, solo si me llevas a la casa de unos amigos"

"Y donde queda"

"Yo te guío, dime puedes volar"

"Volar?" Beelzemon vio que tenía alas

"Pues no se, pero lo intentare" Beelzemon cargó a Juri y se fue volando

"Que bien, me salio bien el vuelo"

"Te llevare a que conozcas a tus amigos" decía Juri

"Mis amigos?"

Juri se snetía feliz, feliz de ver a Beelzemon, feliz de que su salvador este a su lado, feliz de que con el podrá tener de nuevo el sueño que tuvo sobre Leomon, feliz de que se sienta protegida por él y ella espera ver a los tamers de impmon de nuevo.

FIN   
Espero que te haya gustado Gav Imp

¿Y QUE PASÓ CON SILVER WIZARDMON Y BLACK SORCERERMON?

"Bueno mision cumplida" dijo SW

"Y ahora que haremos?" dijo BS

"Primero nos llevaremos a estos para que regresenal digimundo y despues viajaremos a ver que maravillas hay en este"

"Es decir tener unas vacaciones" dijo BS

"Asi es y viajaremos alrededor del mundo"

"En 80 días?" dijo BS

"No te hagas payaso, tal ves un año para obtener suficiente conocimiento e informacion de este mundo para que podamos mejorar el nuestro" dijo SW

"Si vamos a viajar espero ver las maravillas arquitectonicas de los humanos como las piramides, la muralla china y la torre inclinada de pizza"

"Es de Pisa no Pizza"

"Como se diga y depues aver si podamos ver esa iglesia de Nostradamus"

"Es de Notre Dame, Nostrmadus es el humano que dijo muchas profecías"

"Bueno como se diga, a ver si cuanod vayamos a America Latina, vayamos a ver las Momias de Guajolote"

"Es de Guanajuato, BlackSorceremon creo que a ti te hace falta conocer mas de este mundo"

FIN

Espero que les hayan gustado 


End file.
